Spawners
A spawner (or node) is a game mechanic that determines where or, in some cases, how frequently animals spawn. These can exist at a specific location on the map with a 100% spawn ratio when triggered. It is not uncommon to observe a spawner that can trigger at random intervals as determined by the game throughout gameplay. These work in both single player and multiplayer modes. In Amethyst Mountain The first episode features various spawners. Version 2.7 and newer The following have a guaranteed spawn rate for NPCs. Prey Hare *'Bunny flower' refers to a spawner located on the south-eastern side of the big pond by Dead Tree. There is a hare spawner beside a solitary bunch of pink flowers. Elk *'Elk overlook' refers to an elk carcass spawner located on the edge of Lamar Overlook. There is a lone, healthy cow elk carcass that will spawn once per reloaded game. Predators Grizzly bears *'Bear boulder' refers to a spawner located on the south-eastern side of the big pond by Dead Tree. There is a lone grizzly bear spawner beside the boulder. *'Bear ridge' refers to a spawner located on the northern side of the small pond at High Ridge. There is a lone grizzly bear spawner beside the pond; upon spawning, this bear will flee from the water's edge and continue wandering shortly afterwards. This bear only spawns once. Coyotes *'Coyote rock' refers to a spawner located on the north-western side of the big pond by Dead Tree. There is a lone coyote spawner beside the boulder. Version 2.5.1 and older The following have a guaranteed spawn rate for NPCs. Prey Hare *'Bunny flower' is the unofficial name of a spawner located on the south-eastern side of the big pond by Dead Tree. There is a lone hare spawner beside a solitary bunch of pink flowers. Predators Grizzly bears *'Bear boulder' is the unofficial name of a spawner located on the south-eastern side of the big pond by Dead Tree. There is a lone grizzly bear spawner beside the boulder. Coyotes *'Coyote rock' is the unofficial name of a spawner located on the north-western side of the big pond by Dead Tree. There is a lone coyote spawner beside the boulder. In Slough Creek The following have a guaranteed spawn rate for NPCs. Version 2.7 and newer Prey Hare *'Bunny bush' refers to a spawner located on the eastern side of Little Butte, among the circle of bushes. Predators Grizzly bears *'Grizzly Meadows' refers to a spawner located on Saddle Meadows, within the territory on the east side of the den site. *'Grizzly butte' refers to a spawner located on the western side of Little Butte, on the side closest to the creek. Coyotes *'Coyote circle' refers to a spawner located on the eastern side of Little Butte, among the circle of bushes. Version 2.5.1 and older Prey Hare *'Bunny bush' is the unofficial name of a spawner located on the eastern side of Little Butte, among the circle of bushes. Predators Grizzly bears *'Grizzly Meadows' is the unofficial name of a spawner located on Saddle Meadows, within the territory on the east side of the den site. *'Grizzly butte' is the unofficial name of a spawner located on the western side of Little Butte, on the side closest to the creek. Coyotes *'Coyote circle' is the unofficial name of a spawner located on the eastern side of Little Butte, among the circle of bushes. In Lost River The following have a guaranteed spawn rate for NPCs. Prey To be discovered. Predators To be discovered. Trivia *The bunny flower in Amethyst Mountain is also known as the musical flower. References Category:WolfQuest Category:2.5 Category:2.7 Category:Game mechanics Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Lost River Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Locations